


Costumes and Parties and Zydrate, Oh My!

by Bunsandpups



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo's been Graverobber's apprentice for a while now. Tonight, she just wants to let go and have a little fun. After all, it's Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes and Parties and Zydrate, Oh My!

         Shilo twirled in the dress, looking at the way it spun out around her. It had belonged to Mag, before she died, and somehow made its way to her. She wasn’t going to complain, though. It was a beautiful gown, and Mag was somehow enough to make up for the fact that she hadn’t had a mother.

         “Kid, what the hell are you doing? People are going to be partying and…” Graverobber stopped midsentence when he saw her. She was gorgeous in the dress, sure, but they had a job to be doing. Or, at the very least, he had to get the zydrate and she had to stand guard.

         “Please, it’s one night. It’s Halloween. Let’s just have tonight.”

         “Kid, there are tons of places around here that will be having Z parties. Halloween is one of the biggest nights for demand. We can’t just skip out because you want to have a little fun.”

         Shilo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little. “C’mon. It’s one night .I’m sure you have enough stock in there to last you through tonight.”

         “And if I don’t, kid? Plus, it’ll just deplete too quickly anyway. We have to take every night that we can get.”

         Shilo sighed and stepped back from her closet. Inside was the duffle bag she carried with her whenever they went on these missions together. “You know, I didn’t come back so I could be stuck in a position where I have no say, like what my father or Rotti wanted.”

         Graverobber started to interject that she was free to leave whenever she wanted, and that he really didn’t need to look after her, when she shushed him.

         “However, I understand. I have a business proposition for you. I’ll give you everything in this bag, and you’ll dress up, and we’ll go have _fun_ at a party. I know you loathe the addicts, but there’s still a bit of fun to be had. Besides, if anything, we can always laugh _at_ them and not _with_ them.” She opened the bag to show him the zydrate she’d been collecting the past few evenings. She’d been secretive about it because she wanted to surprise him. Maybe now he might actually feel like she was pulling her own weight.

         His eyes widened a little; the bag had to have about fifty or sixty vials of the stuff in it. That was more than enough to get them through the parties tonight and the after party demands in the morning. “Kid, I dunno how you did this without me noticing, but I think I could kiss you right now.”

         Shilo set the bag down and drifted past him in the doorway, kissing his cheek as she passed. “Get ready. I want to see what kind of costume you can pull together. After all, we need to look like we blend in, don’t we?”

         Graverobber watched her go, by smiling a little. He didn’t expect that she’d ever take to his way of life, but damn if that kid wasn’t a natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute Grilo drabble fic thing. I'm not really sure where this was going when I started writing it, but I think it ended up in a cute place. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
